Haru
Haru is a YouTube singer who can sing with a voice ranging from a clear tone to a smooth, sweet breathy voice and capable of singing many different types of music. Her voice is at any rate cute, and she maintains this trait, even through the different genres, without destroying tho original atmosphere of the song. In August 2012, she switched from her old channel to Choppirisuru, and also has a secondary account, MiifyHaru where she uploads silly videos. In August 2013, Haru deleted both her YouTube accounts (save that of her silly covers account) and her Twitter for unknown reasons. In December 2013, Haru created a new account. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Banana Kurimu (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of insertnamehere (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of Houkago★Delight (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Participant of the KCEDB1 with Noki # Member of Mitochondria 2 x 2 Powerhouse (in the vocaFX Quartet Battle 2013) # Member of A LATTE TROUBLE (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs -Mashup- feat. Banana Kurimu (2010.09.19) # "Matryoshka" feat. Haru and Apol (2010.10.31) (Taken down on YT) # "siGrE" feat. Banana Kurimu (2010.11.10) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (collab) (2010.11.27) # "Bad Apple!!" -Orchestra ver.- (2011.01.04) (Taken down on YT) # "glow" -Band ver.- feat. Banana Kurimu (2011.01.11) # "Lost Story" (apol's birthday) feat. Haru, Kureshii, Miku-tan, Doubie, Katie, Yami, Bira, Eyes and Elianti (2011.02.04) (Taken down on YT) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2011.02.17) (Taken down on YT) # "SPiCa" (2011.02.26) (Taken down on YT) # "Electric Love" (2011.02.28) (Taken down on YT) # "Laika" (2011.03.14) (Taken down on YT) # "Goodnight Sweetheart" (2011.03.20) (Taken down on YT) # "Omoide Kakera" feat. Banana Kurimu (2011.03.24) # "Cat Food" feat. Haru and Kuro (2011.04.10) (Taken down on YT) # "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" (2011.04.29) (Taken down on YT) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2011.05.07) (Taken down on YT) # "Fuyu no Sakura" (9 singers collab) (2011.07.21) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Mirishira ver.- (collab) (2011.07.24) # "Strobe Last" (2011.07.31) (Taken down on YT) # "Choose Me" feat. Apol, Rosa and Haru (2011.08.22) # "Me and My Friend Unicorn" (2011.09.03) (Taken down on YT) # "Secret Base" -10 years after ver.- feat. Annie, Apol, CaramellCher, Chiika, Crescence, Danny, hartless, Haru, Haruru, Iggy, Justin, Kuri~n, Maiyi, Mango, miiZu, Natsuu, Onion, Rena, Ritz, ¤Fyre, Roka, Ryuu, shiki, Shu, Suba, suroy and Xephy (2011.09.29) # "Natsu ni Sharishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts) (2011.10.18) (Taken down on YT) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Haru and Apol (2011.10.31) (Taken down on YT) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica OP) (2011.12.30) (Taken down on YT) # "Gossip" feat. insertnamehere (2012.01.23) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. insertnamehere (2012.02.25) # "World's End・Dancehall" feat. insertnamehere (2012.03.27) # "Ten Faced" (Juu Mensou) feat. Haru and Noki (2012.06.20) # "Orange" (Toradora! ED) feat. Haru, Noki and Mong (2012.08.07) (Taken down on YT) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept.) feat. Apol, Haru and кran (2012.11.20) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (Fox Bride) (2012.12.09) (Taken down on YT) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (CULTURE Liberization Ward) feat. Haru and Apol (2012.12.21) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2012.12.24) (Taken down on YT) # "Idol wo Sakase!" feat. Houkago★Delight (2013.01.18) # "Gossip" feat. Haru, Anba, Cher, Katie, Kimunyu and kuri~n (2013.01.23) # "Sonna Koto Ura no Mata Urabanashi Desho?" (You Want to Hear the Story Behind the Backstory, Right?) (Kotoura-san OP) (2013.02.13) (Taken down on YT) # "Riamitte Konna Mon Dakke" (Is This What It's Supposed to be Like to Have a Girlfriend?) feat. Haru, Apol and Caspy (2013.02.14) # "Dreamer Eater" feat. Haru and Noki (2013.02.20) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) feat. Haru, Anba, Cher, Katie, Kimunyu and kuri~n (2013.02.25) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2013.03.11) (Taken down on YT) # "Ryuuseigun" (Meteor Shower) feat. Haru, Nyamai, Kiro and Apol (2013.04.19) # "Kibou no Hana" (Flower of Hope) (2013.05.01) (Taken down on YT) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. Haru, Kuri~n, Lemon, Nami, Nova, Nanodo, Kura and Leelee (2013.06.12) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" (Reincarnation Double Reincarnation) feat. Haru, Nyamai, Sagara Yoru and Apol (2013.06.18) # "B C" feat. K-chan, Ciel*, Kura, Raku, Kiro, Sagara Yoru, Haru and Sumashu (2013.09.08) # "Senbonzakura" (12 singers collab) (2013.11.06) # "Kanbanmusume no Warufuzake" (Poster Girl's Prank) (2013.12.23) # "Tona Kataomoi, Minora Setai Chiisana Shiawase" (2013.12.25) # "Orange" feat. Haru, mong and Noki (2014.01.02) (reupload) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2014.01.05) (reupload) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (2014.01.11) (reupload) # "Natsu ni Sharishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave in the Summer, Yet You're in my Fluffthoughts) (2014.01.20) (reupload) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (10 singers collab) (2014.01.31) # "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono" -TV size- feat. Haru and Miku-tan (2014.02.07) (reupload) # "REBIRTH" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.02.09) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (Underwater Sea Lily Story) (2014.03.07) # "Thank You for Being Born" (2014.03.21) # "Arikitari Heroes" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.03.22) # "Dakini" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.05.03) # "Electric Love" (2014.05.13) # "Yokkorasex" (2014.05.18) # "World's End Umbrella" (2014.05.26) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size- (2014.05.27) # "Niji Iro Kuma Kuma" (Macross Frontier song) (2014.06.16) # "Oto no Naru Hou he" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.06.16) # "ELECT" feat. Anba, Carmen, Ciel*, Gray, Haru, Howl, Juu and Lemon (2014.06.17) # "Donut Hole" -Tagalog ver.- (2014.07.01) # "Every Heart" (InuYasha ED) feat. Lemon and Haru (2014.07.11) }} Songs on SoundCloud Gallery Trivia * She is a Filipino and loves her Filipino accent. * She said she's a lazy person. * Her favorite breeds of dogs are Labrador Retriever, German Shepherd, Golden Retriever and Shih Tzu. * She used to be in a relationship with YouTube singer Apol. * She has lived in Hong Kong, Philippines, and currently lives in Canada. * Her favorite drinks are pomegranate juice, coconut juice and Ice Capp. * She likes the scent of Chinese dumplings. * She hates snails. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Formspring * ask.fm * SoundCloud